A day to remember
by Softly-falling-snow
Summary: What happens to Edward, Alphonse, and Winry after the movie. Short chapters. Please Review! Pairings: AlxOC, Royai, EdxWin.


My story begins a long time ago, back when I and brother were in Munich.  
Looking back at my life, as a happy man, with my quaint family of four, I think If I could have changed one thing it would be to look before I leapt.  
But the other side of that is that if I hadn't taken so many risks, I would have never met any of the people I did.  
My wife would be dead, so would I. My daughter with her mother's face, and everything would be gone.  
So, as I and brother were trapped on our side of the gate, We traveled.  
I can recall many times when brother acted stupid... Many times when he got drunk.  
And I had to carry him home. For being so short he weighed a lot.  
After a few weeks of messing around and having fun around Germany, we picked it up and started on our quest to destroy the bomb.  
After another few weeks, we found the warehouse that contained it.  
They were manufacturing more of them. It disgusted and horrified me. How many people did they want to kill?  
We managed to sneak in one night and materialize what they had gotten made using alchemy circles, but we weren't expecting what had happened next.  
The gate opened and sucked us in.  
As I fumbled through the darkness blindly, I realized... Edward hadn't sealed the gate earlier that year, and Roy must have left it open, too. I shook my head. Why didn't he shut it? Nostalgia? Hope?  
Well, we were here anyway. I guessed it wasn't really a bad thing.  
Then I must have reached the other side, because I landed in a hot and sandy desert.  
I looked around. Great... No landmarks for what was obviously miles. Edward had a hangover.  
This was going to be hell. I sighed, looking up at the sky and waited for him, resting while I could. I knew as soon as he was back, we'd be on the move again.  
The wind kicked up and I raised my arm, shielding my eyes from the whirling sand.  
"What the hell?"  
Pant, pant. "This doesn't make sense... How did it happen?"  
Edward looked around as I had, shocked.  
After a long while, he must have realized what I already had. "We'd better get home, I guess."  
I nodded understandingly, standing up. I started to walk, and he hobbled along behind me.  
There was a long, wonderful silence. I basked in the sweet lack of sound, tired of noise from following my active brother.  
Then he interrupted the long empty void by opening his mouth. Again.  
"You know, when I got dressed this morning I wasn't accounting that I'd be in a damned desert."  
I looked over. Brother had stripped off his vest and coat, and he was breathing heavier, his brow sweaty.  
"I'm sorry." I said quietly, looking at the vast emptiness before us.  
Edward shut up for a while, and we walked on in silence. Every so often I would let my eyes trail over to check he was there, but I think I must have spaced out from exhaustion because I snapped my head around to look for him once more, not hearing his breathing. "Edward?"  
I looked around in the dim light of sunset. I screamed as a lizard crawled up my pants. I must have looked really stupid running around in my panic, before I shook the lizard out. Embarassed, I scanned around. "Edward...?" I called out once more. Sighing, I felt my feet move me back where I'd come from.  
A heap appeared in the distance where I found him, passed out. I kneeled down and shook his shoulder.  
"Brother..." He did not move, but he was breathing. "I guess this is where we'll sleep..." I muttered, looking around.  
Nothing, nothing... Driftwood..? I got up, moving toward the wood slowly. I knew we'd freeze overnight if we had no fire.  
I knew how to transmute water out here. I imagined with another day or two of travel we'd come upon a city or somthing.  
Picking up the driftwood, I returned to my Brother. This made me smile, being out here reminded me of when we were younger.  
Over the next few hours, I'd been able to build a fire as all light diappeared from the landscape, and gotten us some water in a little sandy well.  
I sat down to keep watch for snakes and to make sure the fire stayed lit, and as I looked across the sandy knolls and dunes, somthing caught my eye.  
A female fox ran across a dune with a mouse in her jaws. I smiled some, imagining it was for her kits, watching her dissapear.  
I pulled out a book and began to read. It was going to be a long night. 


End file.
